1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive train for the distributor of a spark ignition internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an Oldham coupling which connects the distributor shaft to the engine camshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some spark ignition internal combustion engine distributors have drive shafts collinearly connected to engine camshafts by means of an Oldham coupling. For example, such a distributor train is disclosed in Owner's Workshop Manual, at page 47, for Citroen GS-type 1015 cc/1222 cc engines, published by Haynes Co. in 1976.
In this drive train, the Oldham coupling abuts the end face of the camshaft, so that the distributor projects from the end face of the engine cylinder head to a considerable extent and thus increases the total length of the engine. What is worse, the Oldham coupling is supported mainly by the distributor shaft which has a relatively small inertial moment, causing an increase in the precession, whip or whirl of the distributor shaft.